From Numbers to Names
by ShivaVixen
Summary: They started by calling each other numbers. Slowly, they began to call each other by name instead. 100 numbers, 100 prompts. Ensemble Fic.
1. Numbers 001 - 020

**Trying to gain back inspiration. It's not going well. No idea who I got these from, they've been sitting in a file labeled 'prompts' for a few months, and apparently, I was too lazy to write it down. These are probably from LiveJournal, though.**

**001. Crash**

It takes all of 001's power to keep them safe, and even then it's almost not enough to protect them from the crash.

**002. Dim**

At some point, 002 realizes that his memory from before being a cyborg is dimming with time.

**003. Futile**

003 tried not to fight, in the beginning. But that proved to be futile as she realized if she didn't fight, they'd take even more from her.

**004. Erratic**

It should be impossible, 004 thinks as Vina takes his hand, but he feels his (mechanical) heart beat erratically anyway.

**005. Loved**

005 knows he is loved, by people that are as unique as he is. He also knows that the man trying to jump off the bridge is loved by someone (somewhere) too, and refuses to let go.

**006. Soft**

006 is well aware that most think him soft- he's still rather round, thanks in part to the fuel tank for his fire breath- but he has no problem with what they think. He knows he's capable of melting anything.

**007. Hold**

Great Britain would give anything to hold her one more time. 007 knows that it wouldn't last.

**008. Shackles**

008 doesn't know which is worse. The physical shackles that once imprisoned him, or the metaphorical ones that came with becoming a cyborg.

**009. Broken**

He's been living in a different speed from the others for over a month, and 009 doesn't even try to stop the broken sobs that escape him. No one will ever hear him, anyway.

**010. Precious**

As both 0010s fall to the ground, 009 can't help but notice the way they cling to each other, and wonders how precious family is.

**011. Odds and Ends**

004 is shaken by 0011's attack, more because it highlights how haphazardly his own systems were put together.

**012. Tea**

As far as 007 is concerned, any lady who could serve tea as tasteful as that was not a monster.

**013. Twisted**

It's not right, 0013 thinks as he gently puts the little girl on the swing set, but he has no choice but to kill 009, even though he'd rather be his friend.

**014. Echo**

There's nothing left, he realizes as he looks at Pyunma. He knows he was once friends with the man in front of him, but there is no emotional connection, and for a moment there is a faint echo of horror at the realization, but it is gone before he can think.

**015. Soothe**

003's very presence is enough to make them relax, especially when she hums a lullaby meant for 001.

**016. Fight**

Somehow, the others don't quite believe it when Joe admits he used to get in fights as a kid.

**017. Naked**

"You forgot to shape-shift your clothes again." 008 tosses the pile at a slightly embarrassed 007.

**018. Push**

Kozumi knows when Gilmore needs a push, and the fact the other doesn't realize he frets over the cyborgs like they were his children is reason enough to push him in the right direction.

**019. Alive**

They're both battered and burned, but more importantly, they're alive. And that is all that matters.

**020. New**

The eight of them are on pins and needles as they wait for Gilmore to let them know when the new Cyborg is ready- he's an unknown, and it's possible he'll choose to fight them.

**Most of these are from the 2001 series, and occasionally the manga will be referenced, as well as possibly the Legend of the Super Galaxy movie, as they're all of what I remember of the 009 series. **


	2. Numbers 021 - 040

**Anybody reading this? Oh well, still going to post it.**

**021. Born**

In some ways, adjusting to a new body is a lot like being born again.

**022. Murmur**

Francoise hears everything sometimes, even when they murmur in their sleep. Thankfully, she's not the type to repeat it.

**023. Devious**

G.B. cackles and rubs his hands. Albert hopes that he won't be caught in the plot.

**024. Isolation**

009 understands isolation better than anyone, remembering being trapped in his acceleration mode. Perhaps that is why he is so quick to emphasize with Princess Ixquic.

**025. Starve**

"What kind of idiot makes a Cyborg that can starve?!" No one is quite sure of what to make of Jet's greeting to Dr. Gilmore. Or of his sudden interest in cooking.

**026. Breakable**

005 had never realized how breakable the world could be, and it freaks him out a little when he is first told to grab 001's bassinet, with the child still in it.

**027. Winter**

003 is always excited when winter comes, and 004 puts up with his metal body trying to freeze when she insists they all go outside.

**028. Ignore**

007 and 006 argue about almost everything, everyone else, with the exception of 009, has learned to ignore it.

**029. Color**

Joe's hair and eyes are an unusual color, and it used to get him into fights. The priest used to reassure him that God didn't give him the wrong colors- God didn't make mistakes like that.

**030. Grace**

She might be out of practice, but 003 still moves with the grace of a ballerina.

**031. Belong**

Once upon a time, they belonged to different countries and different times. Now, they belong to each other.

**032. Choke**

There's enough dirt and debris in the air that they have to hold their breath so they don't choke.

**033. Reach**

002 and 009 are just barely out of his reach, and 001 struggles not to give in to his body's instincts and cry.

**034. Difficult**

Once, Jet would have found it difficult to trust anyone with anything. Now he's constantly trusting that someone has his back, even when they're apart.

**035. Heat**

In addition to the flames he can blow, 006 occasionally acts as a portable heater.

**036. Veneer**

Their human appearance hides their mechanical insides, and sometimes, 004 wonders if their humanity has been reduced to just their appearances.

**037. Fall**

"Where do you want to fall?" Jet asks as they begin to burn, and Joe already knows.

"The others, as close as we can."

**038. Nightmare**

003 sometimes wonders about her waking nightmare, in particular, the bi-plane that led 009 to her.

**039. Contagious**

It hurts when Iruka flinches away from him, as if the fact he was a human weapon was catching.

**040. Good riddance**

"To bad rubbish!" 007 proclaims, only to see 009 stare at the place where the palace has been, and not for the first time does he wonder if the witch had been capable of casting a spell.

**A/N: Iruka is Cynthia's (English Dub) name in the original manga. I liked her name being Iruka better.**


	3. Numbers 041 - 060

**Mentions of the 2001 series, original manga, and some head canon of mine. Please enjoy!**

041. Goodbye

They didn't get to say goodbye, 003 thinks as she shakes 001's crib, begging for Joe to be brought back.

042. Scarred

No one asks about the scars on 005's face, and in time, they stop noticing them.

043. Last dance

Trapped in the illusion, Francoise dances one last dance, for those she loved that were gone.

044. Burn

Jet has to tighten his grip as they begin to burn in their re-entry, and remembers another fire not so long ago.

045. Steady

Gilmore is 80 something years old, and yet his hands are as steady as any young man's when he works on their repairs.

046. Monster

004 is well aware of what he could become, without his humanity, one of the scientists even jokingly called him a 'Shinigami'. But he never thought that _009_ would be more of a monster.

047. Voodoo

They've run into some pretty weird things before, and somehow, 002 manages to lump all the unexplainable by science stuff as 'Voodoo'.

048. Shine

"I think he's taken a shine to you." G.B. laughs as Jet unsuccessfully tries to get the stray cat to leave already, while protecting his tuna fish sandwich.

"Shuddap and help me already!"

049. Intent

007 stares at the typewriter as he types, and when he's in a groove, not even food will make him turn his head.

050. Camping

"Try to think of it like camping." 004 suggests to both 009 and 002, who are both looking unimpressed with their surroundings, as 006 gets a fire going in the cave.

"I'm from New York." 002 growls, annoyed. "Not a lot of caves."

"I've never been camping before." 009 has to move out of the way as 007 and 006 suddenly start chasing each other around.

004 gives up, and watches 009 try to fade into the background while 002 joins the argument about food.

051. Grave

Any time they're in Japan, 009 will disappear. It's 004 who finally discovers where he goes, and 009 simply says it's the grave of the man who raised him. 004 doesn't pry, and Joe invites him to see another grave- this one his mother's.

052. Machine

Some days, they feel more like machines than humans, especially when they realize they can go longer without sleep.

053. Destination

They don't really have a destination in mind when they flee the island. Anywhere where Black Ghost isn't is fine by them.

054. Nowhere

They're in the middle of nowhere, underground, with giant lizards on one side, and Black Ghost on the other. And 003 is jealous of Helen. 002 is torn between laughing and curling into a ball.

055. Garden

005 is more than a little touched, when he arrives at the house and finds a garden already planted.

056. I know

"Jet," 009 starts as they begin to burn.

"I know, Joe. I know." 002 holds him closer, and nothing more needs to be said.

057. Dust

"_The Dust of the Ages_?" Joe stares at the title of screenplay, before looking at G.B.

"Yes! It will be a romance with a lady waiting for the hero-"

"Sounds a bit dusty to me, you windbag, now stop distracting my errand boy!" Chang interrupts, and Joe takes the argument as a chance to escape.

058. Dream

004 stares down at Vina, and grieves the loss of a possible dream come true.

059. Destiny

Jet doesn't believe that Joe's destiny is to die alone. Then again, he doesn't believe in destiny to begin with.

060. Spring

It's spring, and Joe's attention is caught by a playful puppy trying to catch the falling cherry blossoms.

**The last is a reference to The Phantom Dog episode, which was apparently only put in to make people cry and torture 009 some more. Seriously, it's like the anime version of Old Yeller.**


End file.
